1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to man-machine interface (MMI), and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods for providing a three-dimensional (3D) MMI with gesture calibrations for different users.
2. Description of the Related Art
To an increasing extent, display screens are being used for electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, media player devices, and gaming devices, etc., as an MMI. The MMI may be a graphical interface displayed on display screens and users may interact with the electronic devices via certain hardware input units coupled thereto or therein, such as keypads, keyboards, or a mouse, etc. Alternatively, there may be sensors integrated with or placed on the display screen for detecting the contact points of objects on the display screen, so that users may interact with the electronic devices by using pointers, styluses, or their fingers, etc., to touch or approximate the display screens.
However, the MMIs employed with either hardware input units or touch sensors are provided as a two-dimensional (2D) operation interfaces. The disadvantage of the design is that it limits certain functions for interacting with the electronic devices, for example, only a limited number of icons or UI controls can be placed in a flat surface. Since more and more applications are requiring 3D user operations, it is therefore desired to provide a 3D MMI which is convenient and flexible for different gestures of users.